The tale of Minato and Kushina Namikaze
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: This is a story of how Minato met Kushina and how they fell in love. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


One bright day in the Hidden Leaf Village Kushina Uzumaki was getting ready for her first day at the Ninja Academy she was a little big nervous but she wanted to make a strong impression so she put on a brave face. Once she go there her sensei pulled her up in front of the class and introduced her.

"Class this is our new student Kushina Uzumaki be kind to her ok" he smiled then he looked down at the red headed girl and smiled warmly at her. "So Kushina tell us your dream for the future"

"My dream for the future?" she whispered her sensei nodded and she thought for a moment. "Well I'm gonna be the first female Hokage!" she grinned.

Then she whole class burst into laughter and her sensei gave her an awkward look. Then a small blonde haired boy stood from his seat.

"That's impossible! I'm gonna be Hokage! And their cant be a female Hokage!" he yelled.

"Minato sit down please" the sensei sighed.

"You Hokage? Ha in your dreams your to girly and flaky to be Hokage….the Hokage needs to be some one strong like me!" Kushina grinned as she took her seat.

Minato sighed and plopped down in his seat _she's weird…_he thought. After class all the kids started calling Kushina Tomato.

"So tomato wants to be Hokage? How stupid your not even from this village" a boy teased.

"And Hokage wouldn't have an ugly round face and ugly red hair…..if there was a female Hokage she would be beautiful unlike you" the boy sneered.

"What was that?" Kushina growled.

"You heard what I said tomato….your ugly!" he laughed.

"AHH I'll show you!" she yelled as she punched the boy as hard as she could in the face sending him flying to the ground.

Meanwhile Minato watched from behind a near by tree _Wow….I better not get on her bad side…._he thought nervously. Then he seen Kushina jump on the boy and started punching his face as hard as she could until her knuckles started bleeding. Then their sensei ran over and pulled her off of him.

"Kushina! Calm down stop attacking this poor boy!" he yelled as he was trying to hold back the angry read headed girl.

"HE'S GONNA GET IT! THE LITTLE JERK!"! she yelled as she tried kicking free from her sensei's grasp.

After that incident everyone was afraid of Kushina and started calling her Red Hot Habanero. No one would even sit with her so she was left to eat lunch by herself she always sat by a tree that had one swing handing off of it. Then Minato stood in front of her and smiled.

"What do you want kid" she sighed.

"I wanna eat with you!" he grinned.

"You want to eat with me?" she wondered. "But why? Aren't you afraid of me? I'm the Red Hot Habanero after all" she sighed.

"I don't think your that scary" Minato chuckled as he took a seat next to her and started stuffing his face.

_This kid is strange…._Kushina thought as she started eating her lunch. Then a few years passed and they graduated the Ninja Academy after that Kushina never really seen Minato she only seen him walking by occasionally. Then one day as Kushina was training in the forest and she was taken off guard by Ninja from the Lighting Village. He stood behind her with a kunai knife to her back.

"Come with me girl….if you don't go quietly your done for" he hissed in her ear.

_Damn it how did I not sense him….._she thought as she followed the ninja into the forest. As they walked she started freaking out _What should I do?…..wait I have an idea….I just hope someone will find it before it's too late…._she thought as she started plucking red hairs and throwing them to the floor making a trail.

Meanwhile as Minato was walking back to his house he was stopped by one of the Hokage's men.

"Minato….Lord Hokage needs to see you immediately" he said.

"Right I'm on my way" he nodded and he followed the man back to the Hokage's office.

Once he got there he smiled at the Hokage kindly.

"You wished to see me Lord Hokage?"

"Yes, we need your help….you see Kushina Uzumaki has been kidnapped by a ninja from the Lightning Village, it's been hours and no one has been able it find her" the third Hokage sighed.

"Kushina? No….." Minato whispered.

"Yes….the ninja want her unique chakra hurry Minato find her" he said.

Minato nodded and jumped out of the window and started jumping for branch to branch looking at the forest floor franticly. _Kushina….where are you…._


End file.
